


Stripped to the Bone

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Episode Related, Gen, Introspection, Non-Sexual, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Sharing a bath should be a joyous or relaxing event, in Azu's opinion, even when it's not sexual - especially then. But under Wilde's cold gaze it is not relaxing at all.Episode coda - The bath after the group returns to the Inn.
Relationships: Azu & Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Stripped to the Bone

Sharing a bath and getting naked in front of others should be a joyous or relaxing event, in Azu's opinion, even when it's not sexual - especially then.

She remembers summers spend at the mountain lake, running into the water with the others, screeching with joy at the cold water. She remembers her first time with each lover, a little nervous and excited. Even the examinations in the temple, the healers doing their best to make the patients feel at ease, had a tinge if warmth to it. There is none of that under Wilde's unyielding gaze.

Even as the innkeeper has prepared them a hot bath, even as Hamid and the otheres are with her, she nearly shivers under the cold look Wilde wears on his face. She's never been shy or uncomfortable of her body, but this makes her want to shrink into herself, fold herself up. She will not. It wouldn't allow her to hide either way, not the way Wilde is dissecting each of them as if they were already corpses. This, she thinks, is why it feels so intrusive and alien. For him they aren't alive, they are already dead until proven otherwise. Sadness twists into her discomfort, because what an upsetting outlook on life he must've acquired in the past years.

She focuses on scrubbing the dirt and muck from her skin, listens to Cel's chatter, tries to block out the coldness that settles on her back when his eyes roam over it, inspecting it for signs of infection.


End file.
